


伊卡洛斯之梦

by juli1219



Category: Fate Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 黑手党教父狂王 X 保镖杀切上世纪六十七十年代的paro，如有错漏请见谅





	伊卡洛斯之梦

库丘林用一条领带将他的贴身保镖换了回来。  
后者作为奴隶贩子买一赠一的瑕疵品，整体表现要比他的同伴强得多：不是在床上，当然。卫宫切嗣和性毫无关联。永远也不可能有。他只会穿着一身深灰色西装靠在墙角，手里捏着一根未点燃的万宝路，另一只手揣在裤兜里，就好像那里面装着绅士必备的手帕和打火机而不是什么加了消音器的点三五。  
库丘林会知道这些因为他是他的老板。爱尔兰教父为他的亚裔保镖提供了包括食宿在内的优渥薪水，上东区的公寓，一辆哈雷，以及各式各样剪去了标签的三件套。因此他可以随时随地告诉卫宫切嗣：从头到脚，你的每一个部分都属于我。  
但他从没说过。这不仅仅是因为切嗣本人是那一堆奢侈品中最便宜的那个，更因为显而易见的事实不需要多做重复。卫宫切嗣属于他的老板这件事就像太阳升起月亮落下一样毋庸赘言。另一个事实是，切嗣仅仅只是个贴身保镖。以一个爱尔兰人的角度讲，不会喝酒已经算是重大缺陷，再加上扁平到看不出表情的五官绝对是雪上加霜。让库丘林没有开除他的唯一理由仅有他完美无缺的杀人技术。但蛰伏十几个小时狙击的投入与回报完全不成正比，更别提亚裔的枪支品味极尽奢华。  
“我需要钱，”切嗣伸出手，“购置新的瞄准镜。”  
“武器的水准在于使用他的人。”库丘林说。  
如果他想，订书机和棒球棍也能成为趁手的工具。但切嗣显然觉得用高尔夫球杆把人的脑袋削去一半太过没品。亚裔男人双手插在裤兜里，眼神和他抿紧的唇线一样笔直而尖锐，从库丘林的身上穿过去，钉在房间里唯一的尸体上。  
半个身体都被血液染红的爱尔兰教父耸了耸肩，将球杆扔在地上：“oops。”  
他们赶在整个皇后区的警察赶过来之前匆匆收拾了现场：切嗣干活，库丘林看着。小个子男人一边用浴巾洗走地毯上的血迹，一边将公文包里的备用衬衫丢给老板。  
“你知道我不在乎这样走出去的，对吧？”  
“我知道，”切嗣说，“但是我在乎。整个FBI的人也在乎。”  
库丘林望着对方因为愤怒而绷紧的后背，不由自主地将球杆往远处踢了踢。金属质地的棍状物在教父的皮鞋底下滚了一圈后，暂且停在绣花窗帘的下面。显然切嗣察觉到了身后的动静，奋力擦拭脑浆的手停了一秒又再度工作。但他什么也没说。  
等他们将劳斯莱斯停在爱尔兰人宽敞的车库里时，切嗣也没有说话。

在将卫宫切嗣带回家往后的很长一段时间内，库丘林都以为对方是个需要去市政等级福利津贴的特殊群体。要么聋，要么傻，弗格斯摇摇头：“就算是购置床伴的赠品，也太次了些。”  
“你要吗？”库丘林问。  
弗格斯的视线从亚裔贫瘠的前胸移到更加平平无奇的臀部，最后停在男人寡淡的五官上：“不要。当然我不是要求迪卢木多的水准，只是……”  
库丘林点点头。小个子男人面无表情地盯着他们。  
然而半年之后，当弗格斯不得不请求库丘林去解决一些小麻烦时（他的赌场，总是这样），教父抛出了一模一样的问题，只不过对着房间里的另一位主角：“你去吗？”  
卫宫切嗣依然保持着笔直的站姿：“不去。”  
教父露出了笑容：“弗格斯，我们的好朋友不愿意帮你这个忙，我也无可奈何。”  
“您不能——”  
“我能，”教父说，“我当然能决定我的工具应该干什么，不应该干什么。一把手术刀可完成不了电锯的活儿。再说了，迪卢木多会很乐意去一趟拉斯维加斯的。”  
迪卢木多真的挺愿意跑这么一圈儿，尤其是芬恩也陪着他一起坐上了大西洋联合公司的航班。起飞的那天，库丘林和切嗣一起坐在播放着丽塔海华丝的电视机前，看着吉尔达丰满的胸部和纤细的腰身随着爵士乐起舞。在高潮处突然插入的新闻以一种漫不经心的态度不紧不慢地播报着重大事故：“xxx联航于xxx附近失去联系。”  
教父静静地等着女播音员的声音告一段落才开始自己的娱乐时间：“我想你拥有完美的不在场证明，不是吗？”  
他的冷笑话收效甚微，保镖先生甚至吝于丢给他只言片语的回应。切嗣冰冷的眼神从爱尔兰人的鼻尖移到瞳孔，只在关键的地方上停留了几秒。但这种停顿依然让爱尔兰人乐不可支。他能从这张扑克脸上裂出的任何一道表情作为下酒菜，无论是好的那些，或是坏的。库丘林抬起自己的手杖，上面的银质兽头完美地契合着掌心的纹路，就好像他的专业至极的保镖先生，不会有任何多余的部分。他敲敲地板，等待着。  
切嗣很快为他取来了装满烟叶的海泡石烟斗。  
有些时候他会抽雪茄，但和切嗣在一起时——几乎是大多时候——库丘林都会选择烟斗。不仅仅是雪茄的气味让他想起讨厌的西部佬，更因为烟草的气味更烈，就像家乡口感粗糙却度数够劲的威士忌。切嗣也抽，但从不在自己的雇主面前。因为他是“专业人士”：姓卫宫的小子恨不得把这行字打出来，贴在自己的脑门上代替名片。“你好，”库丘林想象中的切嗣牌机器人伸出手，“我是专业人士，专业的。意思是从来不在老板面前抽烟，不对女孩子吹口哨，不说废话，不喝酒，不吃饭，也绝对不休息。二十四小时随叫随到，专业的。”  
“专业的”卫宫切嗣曾经有为了将他的雇主从赌场中拖出来而轰平一层楼的记录。非常高效，精准，没有让库丘林经受一丝半点的伤害。卫宫切嗣只是扛着一架赫克勒-科勒从东头走到了西头，驱逐了所有无关人员，也击碎了所有非承重墙。  
“我不知道你还有建筑学的天赋。”手里抓着扑克牌的爱尔兰人耸耸肩。  
“您现在知道了。”切嗣说。  
库丘林毫不怀疑，自己付给对方的工资统统都变成了这些一次性的花哨玩意儿。如果他再多给点，比如足够一架榴弹炮的奖金，很可能他的贴身保镖会因为轰掉一整栋楼而被FBI通缉。不过话说回来，他们本来就是罪犯，不是吗？  
“我们是，”弗格斯纠正他，“非营利性民间组织。和自卫队差不多。”  
拥有十七家赌场的非营利性组织。库丘林从保镖那张写满了嘲讽的脸上辨认出这样的信息。也许切嗣的确是有点明显，因为站在房间另一侧的迪卢木多立刻反驳：“保护民众也需要基本资金！”  
卫宫切嗣草率地耸了耸肩，任谁都能看出他的不以为然。在库丘林看来，保镖先生只是单纯地对争论不感兴趣。在条件允许的范围内，切嗣尽可能忽略身边的一切。尤其是他的雇主。很多时候库丘林认为他们居然能相安无事地呆在同一间拥有窗户和门的房间里简直是神迹。他居然能忍受他的寡言少语，而他居然也能忍受他的肆意妄为。按照保镖先生精益求精的人生信条来讲，后者尤为珍贵。爱尔兰人从来都不是有耐心的人，哪怕是杀人也一样。  
性情急切这一点在性事上体现的淋漓尽致。库丘林从来不在同一个女人身上花费多于九十分钟的时间，无论是丑一些的，或是特别好看的。这使同样族裔的部下们经常觉得自己的老大需要一位正儿八经的妻子来料理家事：不是梅芙，当然不是。  
尽管如此，在无数次被弗格斯催促之后，库丘林依然会和别人的女儿，别人的妻子，或是别人的母亲一起厮混上一个钟头。丰腴的肉体总会让爱尔兰人生出令一种别样的烦躁——有些人弓起腰的模样太过虚情假意，硬挤出来的尖叫声和背上抓挠出来的血痕只会让暴躁的教父觉得反胃。但有些时候他又会心满意足地俯卧在柔软的乳房上，目光呆滞，下身黏腻地与他人联合在一起。  
切嗣在他做爱的时候会习惯性地点燃一根万宝路，若有似无的尼古丁香气从红色的烟头流出，缓慢地占据房间里的每一寸角落。无论今天的教父是否缓解了身体中的饥渴，保镖先生总是在他身边。站着，抽一根只有女人才会喜欢抽的软包万宝路。因为库丘林并没有在“工作中”，于是切嗣默认这个时刻抽烟不算“非专业。”  
但女人们——享受极乐的女人们通常不大喜欢他：“碍事。”  
库丘林心情好时会耐心地解释，卫宫·专业的·切嗣是那种无机质的摆设，和家里定时报响的钟表没多大区别。家里总会有一只钟表的，不是吗？  
红色头发的女人说：“也许我会喜欢钟表。但他不是。我的布谷鸟钟比他可爱一万倍。”  
库丘林好心情地抚摸对方偌大的棕色乳头：“没关系，他是我家的。”  
按照经验，人对自己钟意的东西往往在于第一眼。要么第一眼喜欢上，要么永远不会喜欢。就像闪电，就像神的启示，就像爱上什么人一样。  
就像爱上什么人。但卫宫切嗣永远不会爱上任何人，库丘林确信。他是那种摒弃了无用功能的先进机械，绝对不会允许这种过时且老套的装置出现在自己身上。  
此刻的切嗣坐在连裤袜和皱起来的碎花衬衫旁边——那些衣物不久前刚刚被库丘林从别人的身上扒下来，尚且带着女性温热的气息。冷酷的保镖先生百无聊赖地盯着内衣上的一枚纽扣，直到被一连串不间断的喘息声打断才悻悻然移开了视线。  
“喂，”有些女人会在被进入之后提出抗议，“那边的小子不一起吗？”  
“他只是个摆设。”库丘林说，舌头忙着舔舐对方线条分明的锁骨。但女人显然误会了他的意思。  
“不中用吗？哼……”  
坐在房间另一侧的卫宫先生充耳不闻，漫无目的地把玩着他随身携带的匕首。也许是他的孤独引发了教父的共鸣，每逢此刻，库丘林是很想对他好一些的。毕竟他们都还很年轻。毕竟他们都是孤零零的，从一个地方漂泊到另一个地方。区别只在于库丘林将自己的肉体寄宿在女人的胸口上，而切嗣不同，他的灵魂活在虚无缥缈的自矜里——卫宫先生坚持不与这帮爱死了酒和女人的爱尔兰人同流合污，即使弗格斯再三规劝，他的裤链依然和沉在黑暗中的坟墓一样严丝合缝，绝不轻易拉开。  
“他只是好心。”库丘林本想说没有人会特意嘲笑你，但话题在脑子里拐了个弯，还是以最委婉的角度溜了出去。再说了，教父完全可以为自己的贴身保镖寻找最好的泌尿科医生。确保隐秘，绝对低调。就算真的有些什么天生的缺陷，他也绝不会因为这种小事而瞧不起对方。爱尔兰人生性豁达大度，这是他们与生俱来的本事。  
“我知道。”切嗣说。他顽固不化的皮带扎在最后一枚扣子上，衬衫则妥帖干净地收在黑色的马甲下面。非常卫宫切嗣。  
通常在教父还沉浸在射精后的余韵中时，他们就开始交谈。交谈今天的天气，股票，以及女人们洒得太多的香水。就像极地寒夜中垂死的人一样，库丘林总是会开始回忆过去岁月中的青青原野和碧蓝天空。他记得爱尔兰起起伏伏的山丘和总是在吹个不停的风。伴随着西海岸凌厉的雨水和变幻莫测的天气，教父滔滔不绝地说着以前的故事。最后他累了，窗外的雨依然下个不停。  
“我们注定要客死异乡。”库丘林说。  
切嗣点点头表示同意。虽然他从未提起过自己的过去，但库丘林相信，他们的人生都会在这个该死的，令人作呕的新大陆上画下最后一笔。他可以说这一切都是因为梅芙，是因为一个女人把他带到了这片陌生的土地上，是因为命运的不可捉摸使他离开了丰饶的故乡，从土里土气的乡下姑娘身边跑到这个拥挤不堪，令人失落的破地方。那些他心坎中永远失去又无法复得的东西就这样伴随着自己的乡音一起消失掉了。

“用墨水哭泣。”二月，切嗣坐在炉火前为他的雇主读帕斯捷尔纳克的诗。窗外大雪弥漫，远处堆着军械的小仓库上挤满了一层厚实的白色。他一边用火钳捅捅燃烧的木柴，一边读《邂逅》：“我们是谁，又来自何方？”  
我们是谁，又来自何方？库丘林咀嚼着这一句审判，将视线投望半明半暗的窗外。他也许终其一生也无法理解那片遥远土地上向远处奔去的晨风，就像他完全无法理解眼前的男人是以怎样的心情来朗诵莫斯科的声音。女人和性是这里长盛不衰的话题，而切嗣——尽职尽责的小机器人——只提过一句：“我有我的母亲。”  
库丘林不记得那个名字漫长如俄罗斯边境线的女人。但他记住了帕斯捷尔纳克，因为切嗣说这是他母亲最喜欢的诗人。“我们，”切嗣说，“以前经常在冬天的夜里读他的诗。因为这是唯一可以忘记寒冷的办法。”  
他们隔天就要乘坐最早的一班飞机飞向永远没有冬季的拉斯维加斯，在那里他们会讨论另外三家赌场的生意。拉斯维加斯没有诗人，也没有诗，更没有雪。老规矩，库丘林坐在头等舱的左数第一个位置，威士忌加冰。贴身保镖坐在他的身后，只喝矿泉水。  
“那之后，”切嗣轻声说，“你会成为数一数二的教父。橄榄油的生意虽然把持在意大利佬那里，但我们有朋友。在市政部门工作的朋友。”  
很明显，教父上好了发条的小机器人正在正常运转，每一个齿轮都严丝合缝，从主动轮到从动轮，从二极管到放大器，每一步都经过成千上万次演算才会实行。机器人继续说：“我们该考虑考虑购置地产的事情。会有一条新修的铁路横跨过这里——更多的人，更多的生意。也许我们应该邀请些铁路管理局的朋友来喝酒，劝说他们把这里设为中转站。”  
“你会，”一直沉默的爱尔兰人突然问，“做梦吗？”  
切嗣显然对自己的构想被打断十分意外：“什么？”  
“没什么。”教父说。他本来想说无论是财富还是地位或是铁路都不重要，他不在乎。但机器人太高兴了，高兴到连爱尔兰人都能听见那些零部件咯啦咯啦作响的声音。这些声音引诱着库丘林问出了那个他一直疑惑的问题：机器人也会做梦吗？  
切嗣没有回答。他忙着为自己的雇主设计一条最快捷实现美国梦的道路，为此，他连人类的外表都快维持不下去了。一个爱尔兰人的美国梦，库丘林想，他很久没有做梦了。切嗣会吗？机器人会吗？会梦见电子羊吗？  
不管怎么说，阿西莫夫的三定律对于卫宫切嗣不适用。铁路管理局的先生有些不大同意教父的提议，这没关系。切嗣保证因为很快会有一位新的先生来接替这个职位。  
很快，库丘林在报纸上看到了前管理员突发心肌梗塞的新闻。自那以后迪卢木多就不大乐意与切嗣说话了，因为“无法想象有人会用这种卑劣的手段去谋害对手”。  
教父咬着他的海泡石烟斗：“尼古丁还是三氧化二砷？”  
“尼古丁，”切嗣说，“无色无味，便于制作。”  
库丘林并不意外。他只觉得毒杀是女人们才会使用的手段，不过切嗣偏爱这种悄无声息的做法，随他去。切嗣本来就不是个纯粹的黑手党。迪卢木多形容他为“冷酷无情的刽子手”，弗格斯则评论为“心理变态的杀人狂”，芬恩好些，只说了些显而易见的东西：“身材矮小的男人都希望自己与众不同，你看拿破仑。”  
库丘林的看法与他们都不同。卫宫切嗣根本就不属于人类，当然不能以人类的标准去评判他。他只是个无生命的机械装置而已，有障碍就会去清除，仅此而已。

肖斯塔科维奇之后是福雷的帕凡舞曲。梅芙坚持在每个起居室都放一台老式的留声机，用于播放她新近收集的唱片。库丘林在被拉威尔充斥的吸烟室拆开了来自法院的传票：内容简洁明了，主要是调查他的灰色收入以及被他“不小心忘记”的几百万税金。  
“你敢相信吗，”弗格斯愤怒地说，“他们甚至有我们的内部账本！”接着库丘林的叔父威胁要找出叛徒，然后以最残忍的方式将他撕成碎片，“让他瞧瞧厉害”。库丘林非常想提醒他这里面包括他们向物价管理局行贿换取粮票的证据，而这些在且仅存在于弗格斯的床头柜里。  
“没关系，”切嗣作为首当其冲的头号嫌疑人，态度异常暧昧，“让他们查。”  
机器人先生非常贴心地为自己的老板提供了一套带条纹的西装，用于被传讯时的场合。等真的到那天，库丘林面无表情地跟着法警走过长长的走廊，站在十二个陪审员面前宣誓，他才发现条纹西装的扣子让他的肺呼吸不畅。  
“先生们，”库丘林开始朗诵事先写好的稿子，“在此我宣誓……”  
事实上就像切嗣确保的那样，教父真的只在那个小小的木头椅子上坐了不到半个小时就被宣布无罪。库丘林毫不怀疑他的释放得益于合众国的陪审制度：感谢上帝只派来十二个人来审判他的人生。十二个人，对切嗣来说只需要不到一周的时间就能摸清底细。走出法庭后，教父望向簇拥他的人群，非常意外地发现被他称为“机械装置”的男人并不在这里。  
1960年是爱尔兰帮大获全胜的一年。坦慕尼大厅中的社交活动非常成功地为合众国提供了历史上第一位爱尔兰裔的总统。“意大利人，”梅芙说，“早晚会来我们这里。他们在禁酒时期赚了太多，早就不满足于只在纽约市内小打小闹了”  
她说得没错。库丘林总是吝于承认这个女人的智慧，但事实一次又一次地证明她是对的。残忍的人容易看清真相，正如切嗣。但梅芙从来不会拒绝欲望。  
接着是约翰·肯尼迪的背叛。他那个哈巴狗一样的老爹在竞选前向所有的黑帮保证，能够进一步拓展家族们的势力以及财富。但小肯尼迪做出了最不可饶恕的举措。他背叛了所有曾伸出援手的朋友们，背叛了政治献金的来源。  
“罗伯特·肯尼迪，”弗格斯不可置信地念出了报纸上的标题，“宣布司法部的首要任务就是打击有组织犯罪？狗娘养的小子——他能坐上这个位置还多亏了我们！”  
“他是他哥哥任命的，”库丘林轻声反驳，“他哥哥是美国总统。天佑美利坚。”  
罗伯特上任后立刻调用了所有他能动用的力量来铲除“合众国的毒瘤”。势力强大的意大利佬首当其冲，但五大家族的紧密团结比司法部想象的要强大许多。而爱尔兰人的坚毅和血液里流淌的暴力因子让警方格外头痛，最终，调查局授意税务局再一次以偷税的罪名起诉库丘林。  
第二次站在法庭上时，教父已经对于这一套流程驾轻就熟。报纸上说，他带着“一副杀手般的笑容”亵渎了神圣庄严的美国宪法。但爱尔兰人才不是有意嘲笑法官席上凛颜正色的胖子呢。他只是希望自己那一箱二十五年的威士忌能物有所值。  
调查局显然对宣判结果非常不满。但对此不满的不仅仅是他们，还包括对芝加哥垂涎欲滴的意大利佬。强尼·托里奥这种从纽约跑过来的和事佬也对库丘林居然能够又一次全身而退非常生气。他之前曾为了实现所谓的共同发展而与爱尔兰人定下和平协议，但任谁都知道托里奥一直在等待某个机会。按照弗格斯的说法：“你能指望一个干掉自己姐夫的人发发善心吗？”  
在司法部的压力下，东海岸的意大利佬似乎暂时同爱尔兰人达成了和解。接着是1963年，整个合众国都在悼念那个不幸遇刺的总统先生。肯尼迪的遗孀公开发表讲话的第二天，库丘林转过头对自己的保镖先生说：“这事情发生的时候，唯有死人才会高兴。”  
“高兴他获得了安宁。”切嗣说。  
阿赫玛托娃的《安魂曲》也是那个寂寞的冬天存在过的证据。机器人先生非常恰如其分地表示了自己对于总统先生的哀悼，又不会让人觉得太过虚伪。在黑手党积年累月存在过的历史中，没有哪几年比1963年更能带给民众们更多的痛苦，恐惧与不幸了。这段时期成为了爱尔兰人与意大利佬对抗的巅峰。  
更多的传讯。更多的逮捕。更多的死亡与更多的背叛。库丘林觉得自己的人生从来没有一次性出现过这么多的巧合过。但与此同时他看清楚自己渴求的并非站在世界的顶端，那是梅芙强加于他的愿望，现在连她也因为一场暗杀而进了医院。插着呼吸机的女王头一次让库丘林感到同情。  
库丘林开始展望未来，带着无限的安详和极大的耐心。

因此当切嗣闯进来，领着一个手提箱交到他手上时，库丘林也并没有太多惊讶。在此之前他并没有预见到什么，但从一开始他就知道这一天早晚会来临，只不过是时间的问题。  
“走，”保镖说，身体因为失血而微微颤抖，“从后门出去，那里有接应你的人。”  
库丘林没问“那你呢”这种愚蠢的问题。他会一个人离开，但绝不会——再也不会将其他人的期望全部背在自己的身上。库丘林无来由地信任着机器人得出的最优解：切嗣让他走，那就走。机器从来不出错，也不会有牺牲自己这种无聊的人类感情。  
在波士顿，库丘林意识到自己再度是孑然一身了。他比以往任何时候都更加清楚，自己就是一位生活在异乡的陌生人。我们是谁，又来自何方？卫宫切嗣冰冷的声音提醒他，他一生中最美好的年华已经随着家族的兴衰而逝去了。  
说起卫宫，库丘林曾经在讣告栏的地方寻找他的消息，但幸运的是一无所获。他不怀疑对方能够在意大利佬的控制下逃出生天的能力。再后来调查局卷土重来，挨个将纽约市的教父们查了一遍，大部分一无所获。这些消息是迪卢木多告诉他的。光辉之颜从拉斯维加斯来到波士顿，为教父带来了故乡的威士忌和背叛者的姓名。  
此刻他们都在波士顿的咖啡厅里吃奶油卷，意大利风味的。  
“机器人，”库丘林突然想起什么，“会做梦吗？”  
“什么？”迪卢木多愣了一下。  
“我是说，”曾经的教父耐心地向他解释，“在他们全是机械零件的脑袋里，也会做梦吗？会梦见什么？”  
迪卢木多苦思冥想了半分钟后得出结论：“我觉得也有可能……”  
库丘林又问：“那切嗣会做梦吗？”  
这下他得到了确切的答案。迪卢木多咬牙切齿地重复着背叛者的姓名：“他才不会。如果他有万分之一的感情，就不会做出令人可耻的背叛——”  
爱尔兰人摆摆手示意他停下。他不会告诉迪卢木多这其实是一种解脱。这真奇怪，当所有人都认为切嗣是一个冷血无情的刽子手（但仍在人类范畴之内）时，他把对方看作是无生命的机械装置；但当所有人都开始痛斥亚裔男人的卑劣自私（超越了人类范畴）时，库丘林又开始觉得这家伙其实还挺有意思的。毕竟不是所有人都有精力去摧毁一个黑手党而不计代价。更何况，库丘林急切地想要知道对方的真实身份——或者目的是什么。从血统角度讲，意大利佬可能不太喜欢动用其他族裔的人。  
库丘林开始在闲暇之余读些报纸，上面总会有各式各样的花边新闻和警方通报，有些是关于意大利佬，有些则是关于司法部的新决定。通过这些碎片信息，爱尔兰人逐渐拼凑出事情的真相。调查局显然意识到自己从正面进攻无法一网打尽，于是动用了所有能用的调查员潜入各大家族。这些伊卡洛斯们一旦被暴露就只有接受坠毁的命运，无论是爱尔兰人还是意大利人，背叛都是最不可饶恕的罪行。“丢下去喂鱼”也许是最温和的解决方案。  
七十年代是属于黑手党的年代。叱咤风云的大人物们风风光光了一阵子后又回归到死亡的怀抱中，大多数人被他们最亲近的人推翻并杀害。但这些反叛者又会经历一遍同样的命运。库丘林知道走私和赌场已经不能满足黑手党们的需求：有些人致力于将家族合法化，而有些人则更进一步，在哥伦比亚和墨西哥进行毒品买卖和人口交易。  
但总归来说，这些都跟他没什么关系了。  
波士顿依然有数量不少的爱尔兰人在此聚居，他们往往会在劳作一天后去街角的小酒馆喝点东西，威士忌，当然。库丘林也会同他们坐在一起，但不怎么交谈。偶尔说上那么一两句，但也只是关于天气和市长选举，前者多些。  
又过了一两年，当地的报纸头条再度爆出市长选举被人操控的新闻。库丘林坐在他的雕花椅子里阅读这份早间新闻，遗憾地得知这位披露黑手党丑闻的记者已经被调去了别的地方。他想无论过去多长时间，人们还是会聚集在他的身边，无论库丘林本人情愿与否。弗格斯称它为“天生的领袖气质”，而库丘林认为，这只不过是人类用于掩饰自己软弱本性的伎俩而已。他们往往将自己无法实现的愿望寄托在强者身上，借此来圆一个梦。  
再度成为教父的库丘林一个人去了纽约，参加全国委员会的小型会议。卢西安诺在三十年代创建了全国黑手党的联合组织，并美其名曰要平息争斗，照顾好“我们的每一个兄弟”。任谁都知道这不过是个幌子，但卡斯泰拉姆马雷战争的惨烈历历在目，而司法部和调查局的爪牙则虎视眈眈。“我们必须团结起来。”卡诺·甘比诺总是这么说，但几乎所有人都知道家族间的争端是他一手挑起。  
这次的会议则是关于某个家族的教父被人暗杀在自己的房间里。“我们内部有调查局的鼹鼠。”斯蒂安卡说，“最近的交易经常被人为破坏。”  
卡尔维诺说：“虽然是个不错的狙击手，但他想要溜走的时候被人看到了长相。很快就能找到他。”  
接着是一阵不怀好意的窸窣声：“我们确信这个人走不了多远，起码出不了纽约。您怎么想，阁下？”  
库丘林只想到自己满满当当的膀胱。天哪，他真的需要在几杯淡而无味的波本酒后解决一下个人问题。至于生意？去他的。他讨厌意大利佬，更讨厌他们花哨而不实用的行事风格：居然真的有人愿意去拍一部黑帮电影，主角还是个油头粉面的臭小子？马龙白兰度恐怕也救不回票房。  
一切结束后，库丘林拎着自己的行李箱走回旅馆。其他的教父们也许会选择乘车——安全点，也方便些。但爱尔兰人宁肯在这个陌生又熟悉的街头走走路。他的生命注定要沿着孤独的小道走下去，迷失方向。无论是纽约，波士顿，还是芝加哥，无论是爱尔兰，美国，还是他出生的那个地方，他习惯了一个人，并且以后也会如此。  
身边那些来回走动的陌生人身影构成了这座色调阴暗的城市的一部分。在有意无意间，库丘林避开了那些宽阔的街道，专门沿着砖砌的小道快步前进。同波士顿不同，纽约的天气不怎么好，尤其是今天。库丘林从手提箱里取出一柄伞撑开，雨水的声音立刻噼里啪啦地在黑色的伞面上炸开，发出巨大的回响。  
他闯入一条小巷，又退出来，怀疑着自己的记忆。  
他曾经的保镖先生躺在里面，靠近一座房屋的侧门。楼梯挡住了一部分身体，但其余的地方则暴露无遗。库丘林头晕目眩地盯着眼前一动不动的男人，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，整个世界消失无踪，又以别的方式涌进他的心灵。他设法把之前模糊不清的记忆整合起来，好拼成一副清晰完整的图像。没错，他敢肯定对方就是那个卫宫切嗣。  
要复仇吗？库丘林在脑内轻声问自己。你知道叛徒不可原谅。  
但伊卡洛斯飞翔的画面攫取了他的注意力。那个长着切嗣脸的伊卡洛斯，明知道身上的翅膀是蜡制的，依然做着靠近太阳的梦。  
“切嗣。”库丘林说。雨水浇在眼前的男人身上，深色的风衣已经变得惨不忍睹。切嗣，教父又轻声叫了一遍。这时候他发现暗红色的血水从对方的衣服下蜿蜒而出。  
我们是谁，又来自何方？  
伤痕累累的男人抬起眼皮看了一眼库丘林。他们都明白，如果是需要清算的事情，今天就是截止日了。  
爱尔兰人从未见过这样的卫宫切嗣。前保镖先生头一次笑的充满了胜利的意味，仿佛他就是那位说出“veni, vidi, vici”的征服者，而不是一个静待死亡的梦想家。  
“来吧，我准备好了。”那双黑色的眼睛安静地诉说着。  
伊卡洛斯终究是要回归到大海的怀抱中的。无论这湛蓝色的平面将会以怎样可怖的姿态吞噬他，毁灭他，将他拽入黑色的死亡之内。但他再也不用孤独。  
库丘林走上前，将伞留在男人的身边。  
然后，他孤身一人走入雨幕。

 

END


End file.
